maxs_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Government Handbook
This was the official document used as the backbone of the government system. It was never completed, so the gray areas in this document would be filled on the spot by government staff. Preface Please note that this document is currently outdated, as of August 8th, 2018. The information is slowly being corrected and revised. Once these revisions are complete, this paragraph will be removed. At a Glance The Max’s Hub Government System is based off of a government system known as an Oligarchy. The system contains a government body of one president, a select number of representatives proportional to the amount of members on the server, and community leaders that act as mini-moderators. The president is similar to a dictator since the president holds all authority and can do as he/she pleases without consultation from the representatives. While this power is rarely used, it can be. Every month, new representatives are chosen. A representative is responsible, along with the president, for representing the server body and making decisions on their behalf. Voting sessions are held every Friday to determine a wide variety of actions. If needed, an off schedule voting session is held for more important matters. Government Positions The Max’s Hub Government System contains four separate positions, but only three are currently used. These positions help split administrative authority and action. They also provide users more options when applying since some positions may be more appealing or fitting for the applicant than others. Positions: -''President'' The President is easily defined as a dictator. The President is allowed to do whatever, whenever, without explanation. Although this power is available, the President rarely uses their power except for emergency cases where immediate action is needed. Normally, the President acts as a Representative and acts as the moderator for Representative meetings. The President is also responsible for carrying out all decisions made by Representatives, regardless of the president’s opinion, and for carrying out Representative voting. -''Vice President'' The Vice President has the same responsibilities of the President and has equal voting power. The Vice President does not have the same admin power as the President, meaning that they do not have the dictator power of the President. -''Community Leader'' The Community Leader is responsible for helping the server’s members stay civilized, to an appropriate extent, and moderation. They should be friendly and open to all members regardless of their public image on the server. They will also assist in disputes between members that get too out of hand. In layman's terms: a nice moderator. Community Members are given limited moderation power. This power currently includes: kicking members, managing nicknames, managing messages, muting users, deafening users, moving users, and priority speaker access. -''Representative'' A Representative is responsible for representing the server body when taking part in voting sessions or when starting one. While not required, Representatives can start voting sessions for whatever they feel necessary. It is recommended, however, that Representatives refrain from doing so and bring up their voting topics during a Representative meeting so that everyone’s vote is ensured. Representatives can have unlimited consecutive terms if voted on again. Representatives are also expected to be active as to the point that they can properly assess the current state of the server and its members. Inactive Representatives that fail to stay active or show at meetings are subject to immediate removal and a temporary ban from all government positions. Misuse of Government Positions: The government system represents a very serious environment since it is fundamental for successful operation and administration of our services. While unlikely, a member of the government may use their position or power in a way that is not necessary or justified. Upon witnessing or receiving evidence of such behaviour, the member(s) in question will be revoked of their position immediately and banned from the system for 3 months. Voting System The Voting System is a system of voting (you guessed it) used by representatives, the president, and the vice president to vote on decisions regarding the server and/or its members. Meetings & How They Work: Every Friday at 5 PM CST, unless stated otherwise by the moderator of the meetings, a government meeting is held for public hearing in the Meeting Room voice channel. Each meeting is also audio/video recorded for those unable to attend. The meeting begins with a long voting session. First, community topic are presented and voted on. Each member of the government will have an opportunity to speak about the topic and express their thoughts and opinions. Once everyone has spoken about the topic, a vote is taken and the result is carried out immediately. After community topics are done, members of the board will be able to present their own voting topics. The process for a board member’s topic is the same as the community topic voting process. After all topics have been voted on, the meeting officially ends. President & Vice President: When voting on topics with representatives, both presidents must be in agreement with the final decision. If they can not come to an agreement, they must both present statements regarding their views on the voting topic to the Representatives. Then, the Representatives will use these statements along with their own reasoning to vote once more. The vote results will determine the end result. Punishments If deemed necessary by either the president, a community leader, or by the representatives, any user on the server can face punishment for any action deemed necessary. Punishment System: While not normally followed, sine punishments are decided on a case by case basis, the server does have a basic structure for punishments that is followed to an extent. * First Offense - Public warning given to user. Kicked from server. * Second Offense - Last warning given. Kicked from server. * Third Offense - Immediate 3 day ban. * Fourth Offense - Indefinite ban. Appeal: If a user feels their warnings or bans are unjustified and should be removed from their record, they may appeal to the government. Appeals are sent through the president first and handed off in the next meeting to all government members. We will assess the original punishment, the charge, and the appeal, and arrive at a new conclusion with a majority vote. A user may appeal once per week. Category:Government